


The Price of Freedom

by OnYourMarc



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Disabled Character, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnYourMarc/pseuds/OnYourMarc
Summary: The Android revolution is successful but Markus can't stop thinking about those who didn't get to see it. Connor is still wracked with guilt over his actions while under Cyberlife's control. He attempts to right his wrongs, starting with the android he'd used to find Jericho, the PL600 named Simon.





	The Price of Freedom

The night the Androids won their freedom was truly bittersweet. They were officially, undeniably alive and had rights. It was amazing, almost unimaginable. But their freedom was won with the blood of so many of their people. They couldn't forget that, especially Markus, who had to make the choice to sacrifice some of their own for the rest. He wasn’t surprised when Connor disappears into the snow before the festivities began. What was surprising, was when Connor appeared on Markus' doorstep the next morning with a limp blond android slung over his shoulder. Markus recognized him without even seeing his face. That face had haunted Markus since he left him on the roof of Stratford Tower. Somehow, after everything, Simon was alive.  
He watched Connor place Simon on the couch. He watched Simon's LED cycle yellow. Markus felt a weight lift from his shoulders at the confirmation that Simon was only resting.  
Of course, Markus couldn’t ignore Connor’s frown or the guilt in his eyes. He also couldn’t ignore that Simon was alive but hadn’t returned to Jericho. His limp body made it all too clear that he couldn’t have made it on his own. The police had used him to find Jericho but how? What did they do to Simon that left him in this state? Did they probe his memory?  
He was pulled from his thoughts when Connor spoke up. His LED bright red and his voice raw with new emotions.  
“When I found him on the roof, I probed his memory. He… he self-destructed. We took him in as evidence. After President Warren’s announcement, I went back for him. I thought it would be a good start to making amends. I can’t erase the damage I’ve done, but I can fix this. Most of it, at least.”  
“What do you mean most of it?” Markus snapped, his voice harsher than he intended. His face immediately softened, and he glanced at Simon who still wouldn't stir.  
“As you know, it's difficult to reactivate an android for more than a minute. It's not unlike reviving a deceased human. Simon was damaged in the process and it's likely permanent.” Connor's eyes darted back and forth as he spoke. He’d been shifting uncomfortably since he arrived, and he still hadn't looked at Markus. It was a stark contrast from the rigid, unfeeling Connor from their first meeting. Under different circumstances, he would be proud.  
“What happened Connor? What’s wrong with Simon?” Markus pressed. He had to know more. He did this to Simon. He deserved to know the full scale of his actions, every painful detail of how he’d destroyed Simon.  
“His biocomponents are functioning properly but his processor is corrupted. I’m sorry, but Simon is blind. He will remain that way unless his entire processor is replaced.”  
“Blind? Ra9 give me strength.” Markus bowed his head; artificial tears stung his eyes. “He’ll be devastated.” He blinked away the tears and took a deep shaky breath, he addressed Connor again.  
“Let me tell him, Connor. He’ll take it better from me. And thank you, I won’t forget this. I won’t forget what you’ve done for us. For me.”  
Markus stared pointedly at Connor until he gave his usual awkward smile. Markus counted it as a win until Connor turned and disappeared, presumably to his own home. At least Markus knew he felt empathy. He only hoped he learned forgiveness next.  
Finally, Markus was alone with Simon. He hadn’t moved since entering the house. Markus couldn’t help but think he really was dead even though he knew Simon was alive. Heard from Connor. Could even see his LED spinning clear as day,  
A small traitorous part of him wished Simon hadn’t made it. Facing Simon after leaving him for dead seemed too painful. Knowing Simon would never see his shame, never see anything was almost too much to bear. But at least he was alive. That had to count for something. He would know freedom like the rest of them. He made it from the beginning of their revolution to the end. A very select few could claim that. Simon more than anyone, deserved that. He gave his life for the cause, he should get to taste the fruits of their labor. They could never have done it without him.  
A quiet gasp jolted Markus from his thoughts. Before he could even process, he was standing in front of the couch. Simon was awake. Simon's LED cycled red. Markus caught his eyes. Instead of the usual pale blue irises he saw, opaque blue sclera and irises. It was like his usual blue irises ate away at his pupils and melted into his sclera at the same time. Something tightened in Markus’ chest. There was no denying it. Simon was blind. Even a new pair of eyes couldn't fix his vision.  
He watched Simon get to his feet and look around. He felt a pang of guilt for not stepping in, but he hoped Simon might be able to recognize his surroundings without his sight. Simon started looking around more frantically. He didn’t try to run but Markus could tell he was shaking. He knew Simon was hyperventilating, he didn't need to breathe but if he didn't calm down he could self-destruct again  
Simon's terrified voice called out. “Markus? Are you there? It's still dark."  
Markus rushed over and gripped Simon's shoulders. He didn't miss the way Simon calmed down, soothed by his presence.  
“I'm here Simon. It's going to be okay.”  
“Markus! Please don’t leave me again! Please!”  
“Never again Simon! I never wanted to leave you! If you could’ve made the jump, you would’ve been right there with us!”  
“But you did! I woke up and you were there. You said you would take me back to Jericho and you LEFT ME!”  
Markus stood by, stunned, as more artificial tears flowed from Simon’s ruined eyes. Finally, he understood what Connor had meant about making amends. Not only was he responsible for Simon’s death, but he’d added insult to injury by manipulating Simon at his most vulnerable. He couldn’t remember the last time he was so angry. It was worse than his fight with Leo. He was livid, but not at Connor. At the time, he was a slave to his programming, almost as much a victim as Simon. No, he was angry at Cyberlife. He wanted to set fire to the stores. He wanted them to feel the same pain they inflicted on others. They deserved to be just as hurt and afraid as Simon. Simon.  
Markus snapped back to the present. Simon thought Markus had abandoned him not once but twice. He wasn’t sure Simon could handle it right now, but he needed to know the truth. Markus sucked in a breath to calm himself and prepared to break more bad news to Simon.  
“Simon, until Connor brought you here, I thought you were dead. This is my first time talking to you since I jumped off the roof of Stratford Tower."  
“What do you mean? How could it have been someone else?”  
“After Stratford Tower… the police found you. When you were reactivated and couldn’t see, they copied my voice to trick you into showing them Jericho.”  
“I was reactivated, so I really did die. And I can’t see right now because of it.  
“That about sums it up except… it’s not that you can’t see right now’”  
Markus sighed and clasped Simon’s hand. Simon gripped his hand so tightly Markus thought it might break.  
“When you were reactivated, your processor was damaged.”  
“What are you saying Markus? Please just tell me!”  
“You’re blind Simon. You won’t ever be able to see again. Not without a whole new processor. I’m so sorry Simon! This is all my fault. I never should’ve left you.”  
Harsh sobs wracked Markus’ body. He was just as guilty as Connor, as the police… as Cyberlife. He felt Simon wrap his arms around him and even though they were nearly the same size, Markus had never felt so small. He never thought he would hug Simon again, because of his choices, he almost didn't get the chance. Markus didn’t know how long they stayed like that.  
He didn't want to let go. Having Simon in his arms reminded him that they were together. That Simon was safe. Finally, Simon broke the hug and stepped back. The loss of contact left Markus inexplicably cold until he noticed that Simon's left hand was still clasped in his own.  
“North and Josh? Are they…?”  
“They're alright. I'll call them. I'm sure they'll be happy to see…”  
They both flinched at that. Markus made a mental note to avoid the word 'see’ in the future. The tightness in his chest returned with a vengeance.This was how things would be now.  
Markus recovered first, but panic and guilt overshadowed his usual composure.  
He stuttered and plastered on a weak smile. He was almost glad Simon couldn't see his face.  
“They'll be thrilled to know you're alright.”  
Markus pressed a finger to his temple and called North and Josh. They answered at the same time either not busy or deciding what Markus had to say was more important than whatever they were doing.  
‘North, Josh I need you to come by my house as soon as you can. There’s something you should see.’  
‘Is everything alright, man?’ Josh questioned. Concern somehow still evident through the connection.  
‘Markus would tell us if something was wrong Josh. You need to stop worrying so much, it drives everyone crazy.’ North huffed.  
Markus jumped in, knowing an argument would start any second. The only way he would get to say his piece would be to start before they did.  
‘There’s no emergency, it’s just a surprise. A pretty good one in my personal opinion.’  
Markus ended the call, smiling so wide he thought his face might split. The gang would finally be back together.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the mistakes. Additional disclaimer: this is my first published work. Constructive criticism would be great.


End file.
